my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Pinkie Pie/History
Pre-Series Pinkie Pie was born in Equestria, presumably "on a Tuesday". Much of her filly life was a lot less exciting, and she worked on her family rock farm with her sisters Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, and Marble Pie. Much of the family had somber expressions and there was no happiness until the day she discovered her talent: When Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom cleared the clouds and painted a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie Pie's hair and gives it its distinctive curl. This rainboom made her smile, and she then decided to dedicate her life into doing just that for everyone else. Her first act in doing so was throwing a party for her own family, whom shakily develop smiles and join in on the festivities. Pinkie then earns her Cutie Mark. She then went on to move to Ponyville, and began throwing parties for the locals, one of which deeply inspired Cheese Sandwich to become a super-duper party pony himself. She went under the care of Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and when she grew old enough began working at Sugarcube Corner. Prior to the series, she had found the Mirror Pool, and used it to create doubles of herself. However, this resulted in hundreds of Pinkie Pies in town, and her friends had to remove them all, leaving only her at the end of it. Season 1 When the Plunder Vines began invading Ponyville, she and the rest of her friends (the exception being Twilight Sparkle), went off into the Everfree Forest in order to find the Tree of Harmony. In their attempt though, she and the others were captured by said vines and dragged off into the portal to the Rose Fountain. She was given a place to stay at the Crystal Temple the next day, and when they began going through Beach City, Pinkie took the time to get some donuts from the Big Donut, first meeting the humans and meeting Sadie Miller. She and the others were given a tour of the town afterwards, and only got home when Discord gave them a way back. As she was planning another party for Rainbow Dash's Birth-iversary, She then found out about Cheese Sandwich, who made it clear he was the super-duper-party pony of Equestria. At first things went well, but Pinkie Pie began to feel that Cheese Sandwich was showing her up, and that many of her friends were more focused on him than her. She started to feel like her role was taken away, but she began to grow inspired again thanks to Lion, and soon decided to challenge Cheese Sandwich to a "goof-off". During it however, she saw that Rainbow Dash got hurt in the attempt, and she quickly called it off, giving the title and role to Cheese Sandwich. She was about ready to go when her friends apologized to her for everything, admitting her pride got the better of her. Cheese Sandwich met up with her later and explained it was truly her who inspired him, and both of them decided to handle the party together. In the end, she was given Boneless, Cheese's chicken. One day, Pinkie Pie received a letter from her sister Maud, and she quickly got the group together so they all could meet up. She explained her excitement for them to meet Maud. During a walk through town with her sister, she found Connie Maheswaran and Connie II, quickly figuring it as the Mirror Pool, knowing how she came to be since she was told of the Mirror Pool by her "Nana Pinkie". However, she didn't realize the discomfort her friends all had with Maud until after they all initially spent some time with her. So, Pinkie went on to make an obstacle course, but she eventually got stuck on the final obstacle, voiding getting crushed thanks to Maud's interference. She met with her sister at the station and apologized for what happened, and told that not everyone can be friends with everyone. She was given a friendship bracelet before Maud left. Season 2 Much of her involvement in Season 2 is mainly supportive, her aiding in building the Galactic Ray, and helping out on Homeworld. Season 3 During one of her many sales in Beach City, setting up at Funland, she began to get a bit suspicious when she noted someone else in town getting her customers away, in particular seeing it as a pony. She went over and began to investigate, questioning the pony at the front counter as she hadn't seen her before. She learned her name as Velvet Sugar, but that was as good as she got. As time went by, she started to lose her customers to Velvet and reached the conclusion that foul play was involved. This was confirmed after she discovered Velvet was a unicorn, and jotted it as her attempt to control everyone with her treats. She got Steven, Blue, and Gummy together and planned to take her ingrediants. She and her friends tried numerous attempts, but none of them worked, and later on that night planned to flat out rob her altogether, only to be stopped by Garnet. When she heard of how much trouble Velvet Sugar had, Pinkie decided to have her as her cooking student back in Sugarcube Corner. Season 4 Much of her involvement altogether is that of a supporting character. She took part as a offering to the Human Zoo when they found Sapphire had been taken. Season 5 Cluster Arc Throughout the Cluster Arc, Pinkie Pie mainly was support for Amethyst and Steven as they were out going through their monster hunt, aiding in their mission against both Tongue Monster and Gem Tortoise, aiding in their involvement with the Giant Bird over in Darastrix, and helping in Malachite on Mask Island. Serpent Arc Not long after the Beach City Flooding, Pinkie went with Rainbow, Connie, Amethyst, and Steven over to Griffonstone, in their effort to track down Acid and Cyanide. While there, Pinkie ran into Gilda, an old friend of Rainbow's, and she went off with Steven into town on their search. During this, Pinkie explained to Steven that Rainbow and Gilda were friends once, but stopped being friends after she tried to throw a party for her. They both then decide to go and help out Gilda in this problem, and come across her shortly afterwards selling Griffon Scones. She attempted to sing a song to make them happy, only to find that there's a rule against just that. She and Steven try to do a party, but found nothing of such was found in Griffonstone either, and in the end decide to help Gilda out in selling her scones by baking some acorn scones. She then found Acid and Cyanide during this attempt, and was told of Connie and Amethyst's perdiciment, making her go off to help them without catching the snakes. Season 6 (TBA) Category:Character Histories